Dúo Hirano
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Nanael logra conocer casualmente a Konata y la convence de que participe en una pelea del Queen's Blade, pero no contaba con que Konata la elegiría precisamente a ella como su contrincante, y allí le toca lidiar con un gran problema. Oneshot


**Advertencia:** En fiel seguimiento a lo que había dicho al final de mi último OS anterior de Lucky Star, retorno a las movidas eligiendo precisamente este crossover, y encima con Queen's Blade, esperando hacer lo mejor posible 😊

 **Dúo Hirano**

Por aquellas lejanas tierras, en un lugar cercano al reino de Gainos, volaba despreocupadamente un ángel de nombre Nanael, a la cual sólo le interesaba hacer una cosa: crear un harem para ella, si bien ni siquiera tenía por dónde empezar por estar todo el tiempo invirtiendo su esfuerzo en tonterías varias como azuzar a otras para pelear en el Queen's Blade. Ciertamente sus contantes imprudencias le han costado regaños bastante fuertes de la ángel superiora, pero es que le aburría demasiado ir siempre acorde a las reglas. Todo lo que le interesaba era causar algo de alboroto, divertirse a costa de otras, y de casualidad se encuentra a una chica que parecía ser guerrera.

La chica que había visto le causaba cierta sensación de familiaridad, si bien Nanael estaba plenamente segura de nunca en la vida haber visto a esa chica: un cabello azul bastante lago, una mirada despreocupada y traviesa igual que la de Nanael, y también un cierto toque de picardía que se podía notar ligeramente sobre ese aire de inocencia que la rodeaba a causa de su reducida estatura, cosa que a su vez le permitía estar mejor cubierta que otras guerreras, en vista que tampoco vestía con mucho. A pesar de todas esas características que se antojaban interesantes para Nanael, ella estaba convencida que podría jugarle una travesura a aquella chica sin ningún problema.

─ ¡Ohayo, pequeñita! ─ saluda Nanael a lo mosquita muerta ─ ¿Dónde están tus padres? Las niñas no deben andar solas por ahí.

─ Mi madre murió tiempo atrás, y mi padre cumple condena en el reino de los Vance por estar persiguiendo lolis ─ la joven guerrera saca su espada y apunta hacia el cielo con pose solemne ─. Mi nombre es Konata Izumi, y viajo por el mundo para recobrar el honor de mi familia, además que quiero crear mi propio harem yuri.

Aquello último fue como un golpe invisible para Nanael. Ya sabía que algo raro tenía aquella pequeña, pero no se imaginaba que también ella tuviera semejante ambición, la de hacer un harem (aunque no coincidiera el tipo de harem que querían), cosa que la hacía más interesante. Sin embargo, Nanael mantiene su postura presuntuosa y mira escrutadora a la guerrera que se hacía llamar Konata.

─ Pareces bastante segura de ti misma, Konata ─ la mencionada simplemente asiente ─. No obstante, me gustaría ver si eres tan buena como dices, y podría ponerte a prueba en una pelea en el Queen's Blade ─ su estrategia parecía efectiva, pero no contaba con un cierto fallo.

─ Me parece bien, pues todavía no he logrado encontrar un reto ─ Konata alza nuevamente su espada, y apunta directamente a Nanael, dándole una sorpresa nada grata ─. Peleemos en una batalla del Queen's Blade, y apostemos nuestro honor y nuestros sueños en esta pelea.

Nanael estaba completamente descolocada. Esperaba animar a Konata para así conseguir a alguien con quien pelear y hacer ella otra de sus travesuras, pero ahora se le había salido el tiro por la culata. Sin posibilidad alguna de echarse atrás, y con Konata apunto de atacarla en cualquier momento, Nanael estaba a punto de aceptar el reto, cuando de pronto otra chica angelical aterriza a su lado, y esa chica era nada menos que Hachiel.

─ Vaya, vaya. Parece que esta vez tendré que ser yo quien sea el árbitro de la pelea.

─ ¿Q-qué haces aquí, Hachi? ─ se asusta Nanael, pues no esperaba que nadie más se diera cuenta ─ Cr-creí que estarías en… yo qué sé, pero no deberías estar aquí.

─ La ángel superiora me había avisado de este pequeño encuentro que ibas a tener. Ya era hora que cayeras en tus propias trampas, pero no me imaginaba que fuera de esta forma ─ dice mientras veía a la retadora ─. Nanael, supongo que con esto comprenderás lo incorrecto de tus acciones, y que luego de esto no volverás a retar la autoridad de nuestra jefa.

Nanael se obliga a tragarse sus palabras y mira con resentimiento a Hachiel, pero ya no tenía posibilidad alguna. Estaba contra la pared y no tenía forma de zafarse, así que simplemente aprieta los puños y se pone frente a Konata, quien ya estaba lista para enfrentarla en un duelo sin igual. Es de hacer notar que a ambas peliazules se les veía que llevaban pantaletas con lunares, otra característica que llamaba la atención de Nanael. En cuanto Hachiel prepara todo y da el grito que anunciaba el inicio de la pelea, ambas contendientes se lanzan la una a la otra para pelear, ambas con sus espadas en ristre (Nanael tuvo que invocar una espada, en vista que no llevaba armas consigo), y en apenas unos segundos la pelea adquirió gran intensidad con los choques metálicos que hacían que las chispas saltaran en todas direcciones. Konata era veloz y tenía todo un arsenal de ataques que podrían devastar a Nanael si se dejaba alcanzar, así que la traviesa ángel ponía toda su concentración en no recibir los ataques. Aquella enana resultaba mucho más hábil y poderosa de lo que Nanael había imaginado, y ahora sentía que las fuerzas empezaban a flaquearle.

─ Es hora de que sepas de qué soy capaz ─ Konata alza su espada y crea un torbellino que poco a poco adquiere tamaño ─. Este es mi ataque legendario, uno que sólo yo he logrado dominar _¡Otaku Power!_

El torbellino es lanzado a gran velocidad hacia Nanael, la cual alza vuelo para esquivar el ataque, pero el torbellino da un viraje para alcanzarla, aunque Nanael logra esquivarlo nuevamente.

─ ¿Qué es esto? Parece que esta cosa tiene vida propia.

─ ¿Sorprendida? ¿Pensaste que te sería fácil vencerme sólo porque soy bajita? ─ Konata sonreía de forma pícara, otra similitud con Nanael ─ Y todavía no termina este ataque. A ver cuánto serás capaz de seguir esquivando mi técnica especial.

Nanael voltea la vista para notar que el torbellino se acercaba nuevamente a ella, y entonces empieza a moverse todo lo rápido que puede para evitar de cualquier forma que el torbellino le diese. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil el mantenerse en pie, y Konata parecía inagotable en combate. Hachiel estaba bastante preocupada por la suerte de su compañera, si bien se mantenía rígida en su postura de que Nanael tenía que aprender su lección de una forma apropiada. Nanael estaba ahora imposibilitada de realizar ningún ataque, y es que todo su esfuerzo era invertido solamente en huir del trobellino, y Konata parecía bastante tranquila desde donde estaba.

─ Sigue volando todo lo que quieras, pero igual sólo estarás posponiendo lo inevitable, tenshi-chan ─ dice Konata bastante confiada, y Nanael no le responde.

La persecución durante un rato más, hasta que el torbellino pierde intensidad y se desvanece ante de lograr alcanzar a Nanael. La ángel estaba aliviada de haberse salvado del ataque, pero sus fuerzas ya estaban demasiado mermadas, además que todavía tenía que vérselas con Konata. Lo único que le quedaba era fanfarronear, obviamente lo mejor que se le daba, pero Konata no se veía como esa clase de chicas que se deja impresionar fácilmente. Igual había que intentarlo.

─ ¡Ja! ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? ─ Nanael pone brazos en jarras, pretendiendo verse poderosa, pero las piernas le estaban temblando demasiado como para poder avanzar un paso.

─ Sí, es lo mejor que tengo ─ dice Konata con naturalidad ─. Pero igual no me preocupa no haberte dado. Ya se me empezaba a hacer aburrido el verte moverte de un lado a otro, así que deshice mi ataque para hacer algo más ─ a Nanael se le forma una sombra azul por lo que dijo Konata ─. Mejor intento algo que sí esté hecho a tu medida ─ Konata alza su espada y de esta surgen varias lenguas de fuego ─. No es mi ataque más fuerte, pero sí es lo bastante veloz como para atrapar a ratones escurridizos como tú.

─ ¿¡A QUIÉN LLAMASTE RATÓN ESCURRIDIZO, CHICHÓN DE SUELO!? ─ reacciona Nanael muy enfurecida.

Aquello hizo enfadar a Konata, y entonces que las lenguas de fuego rodearan desde todas direcciones a Nanael, quien ya no ve posibilidad alguna de huir, tanto por estar acorralada como porque ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir huyendo. La derrota había sido aplastante. Konata la vence sin contratiempos, a pesar de lo prometedora que había sido la pelea en un principio.

─ _Y la ganadora es…_ anuncia Hachiel a fin de que todos los espectadores de la pelea, desde todos lados del imperio, la oyesen ─ _¡Konata Izumi, la otaku guerrera!_

Konata alza los puños en señal de triunfo, y Nanael estaba tirada en el suelo, con los ojos dándoles vueltas y con la ropa hecha girones, permitiendo que sus pechos estuvieran a la vista (no puede ser una pelea del Queen's Blade si no se incluye esto). Konata se acerca a Nanael y le tiende la mano, la cual acepta a regañadientes.

─ Fue una buena pelea, así que no te sientas mal ─ dice Konata sonriente ─. Tengo que admitir que al principio me tenías sorprendida, y es que nunca había luchado contra alguien que pudiese volar, y además tienes una buena creatividad para azuzar a otras personas. Tengo que admitir que me agradas, tenshi-chan.

─ Tengo un nombre, y es Nanael ─ reprende ella, intentando mantenerse digna y orgullosa.

─ Procuraré recordarlo, y te repito que ha sido una buena pelea la que acabamos de tener ─ Konata alza su pulgar ─. Es para mí una gran experiencia pelear contra alguien que, al igual que yo, busca ser la ama de un harem. Nos parecemos muchísimo más de lo que se puede ver.

─ ¿Cómo pudiste saber que quiero tener un harem? ¿Lees también la mente? ─ se asusta Nanael.

─ No. Tú misma me lo acabas de decir. Este truco jamás me falla ─ Konata se echa a reír, y Nanael se pone roja a más no poder.

Hachiel no estaba realmente escuchando lo que hablaban Nanael y Konata, por lo que no se había enterado de nada todavía. Nanael se sentía todavía bastante debilitada, por lo que no podría, por el resto del día, de buscar a otras guerreras para forzarlas a pelear, y eso le parecía tiempo perdido. Konata se dedica a revisar su armamento y lo limpia para tenerlo listo para su siguiente combate por honor. Increíblemente para ambas peliazules, había pasado algo más de una hora desde que habían empezado la pelea, pues ellas pensaban que había pasado menos tiempo.

─ Por cierto, Nanael…

─ ¿Qué quieres, Hachi?

─ La ángel superiora me había ordenado que te supervisara para que no estés causando muchos problemas ─ dice Hachiel totalmente despreocupada ─. Ella no está nada contenta, y ahora tengo que vigilarte en todo de ahora en adelante para que no te metas en problemas hasta que lleguen todas las guerreras a Gainos.

Nanael empezaba a enfurecerse. Aquella orden de la ángel superiora la hacía sentir como si la trataran cual niña pequeña. Desde luego que no iba a permitir que Hachiel pase el tiempo con ella haciendo de su niñera, y entonces se le ocurre una idea que se le antoja genial. Ya Konata estaba a punto de irse de allí cuando Nanael le llama la atención.

─ Konata, tú habías dicho que buscabas conformar un harem yuri, y que también luchabas en pos de honor de tu linaje, ¿no es así?

─ Sí, eso dije ─ responde Konata neutral ─ ¿Por qué lo preguntas ahora?

─ Te tengo un trato ─ Nanael señala a Hachiel, la cual no entendía qué estaba pasando ─. Podrías empezar llevándote a Hachi contigo. Ella sería una pieza valiosísima para tu harem, y también te ganarás el respeto y admiración de muchísima gente en tu camino, pues ya sabes que Hachi es un ángel como yo. Estarías matando a un pájaro y le darías en el ala a una segunda con un solo tiro ¿Qué te parece?

─ Me parece que es cosa del destino haberte conocido ─ a Konata le salían estrellas de los ojos ─. Eres una chica supergenial, Nanael. Me alegro de haberme enfrentado a ti en combate.

─ ¿Qué está pasando? ¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? ─ Hachiel es atrapada y se encuentra cargada por Konata antes de darse cuenta ─ ¡Kyaaaa! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

─ Pues te llevo conmigo ─ responde Konata como si nada ─. Supongo que con esto los Vance dejarán libre a otou-san, y además me convertiré en el centro de atención de las chicas más sensuales de ese reino.

─ ¡Yo no quiero! ¡Suéltame! ─ Hachiel intenta con desesperación de escaparse, pero Konata no se lo permite ─ ¡Nanael, sálvame!

─ Lo siento mucho, pero es que estoy tan cansada ─ dice Nanael con sarcasmo ─. Además, pudiste ver que yo no soy rival para ella, y al último te digo que no quiero tener una niñera. Espero que te vaya bien siendo la sirvienta de Konata, mi querida Hachi. Y Konata ─ la guerrera otaku mira fijamente a Nanael ─. Espero que le des con todo en cuanto tengas la oportunidad, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

─ Eso puedes darlo por hecho ─ dice Konata entre risas.

─ ¡Esto no se va a quedar así, Nanael! ¡La ángel superiora se enterará de todo! ─ Hachiel descarga toda su furia contra Nanael, y Konata le tapa la boca antes de llevársela de allí.

─ ¡Jajajaja! ¡He ganado al final, justo como tiene que ser! ─ celebra Nanael, y luego se resiente un poco del dolor que tenía en el cuerpo ─ Bueno, por ahora tengo que buscarme algo de ropa nueva y un lugar para descansar. Mejor dejo para mañana encontrar una pelea nueva.

Ciertamente estaba bastante agotada y estaba semidesnuda en un descampado, en el justo centro de ninguna parte, pero Nanael estaba bastante contenta y satisfecha, y nada impediría que estuviese así el resto del día.

 **Fin**

* * *

Así ponemos fin a una nueva historia a la que doy un final inesperado. Algunos de ustedes ya habrán imaginado la razón del nombre de este OS, ¿verdad? Si no es así, cuando quieran pueden ver los perfiles de Nanael y Konata, o también pueden leer el historial de Aya Hirano como seiyuu. En fin, por ahora me tengo que retirar, y espero que se cuiden mucho 😃

Hasta otra


End file.
